


#AskZankie

by all_the_ships_are_sailing



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 16:36:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/all_the_ships_are_sailing/pseuds/all_the_ships_are_sailing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is just a short little drabble (fluff) I wrote based off a dream I had the other night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	#AskZankie

“Are you sure, babe?”

“Positive. If I’m going to start vlogging, it would be ridiculous.”

“I’ve managed.”

“Yeah, but we weren’t living together and you haven’t really vlogged anything we’ve done together.”

“So, how do you want to do this?”

“Well, I’m going to start the chat with the announcement about the YouTube stuff and the moving thing then I’m going to take their questions. There’s obviously going to be a question somewhere along the way that’s about us, especially after the moving thing. I’m hoping people ask obvious questions. It’ll make it easier. I’m going to do it myself until I let them know that we’re going to be more open about our relationship with fans and public. Then you can come over and sit next to me or something, okay? And we can take some questions together for a bit. I told them it would be about an hour long.”

“Okay. Do you want me to grab you some water or something?”

“Yeah, that would be great. Let me tweet this reminder out real quick.”

@ranceypants – 11:45 AM EST  
15 minutes, you Froot Loops! #AskZach [link]

“Are you ready?” Frankie asked as he handed me a glass of water.

“As ready as I’m going to be,” I said, taking a gulp. He sat on the couch next to me and wrapped his arms around my neck, kissing me roughly. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him into my lap, returning his kisses. After a few minutes he pulled away and looked at the time. 

“Shouldn’t you tweet again?” he laughed.

“Oh fuck, yeah, probably. But I’d rather just kiss you all day.”

He giggled and climbed off my lap. “I’ll fill your water up,” he said, picking up the glass from the coffee table.

@ranceypants – 11:52 AM EST  
8 minutes until we go live for my big announcement and Q&A! #AskZach [link]

Frankie came back and handed me the refilled glass and sat on the chair opposite the couch in our living room, or well, his living room that would soon be mine, too. I had the screen opened and was fixing my hair in the stream. I was going live at noon to make the biggest announcement of my social media career thusfar and of my life thusfar. I was moving to New York City, which most of the fans had already figured out. I would be living with Frankie, which they also figured out, but more importantly I was going to start a legitimate YouTube channel with vlogs and comedy videos. The fans had been begging for that ever since I started that failed YouTube series back in Florida.

@ranceypants – 12:00 PM EST  
We’re LIVE! Let’s do this! TWO Big Announcements! Q&A! #AskZach [link]

“Hey everyone! I’m going to give everyone else a couple minutes to get here before I start making my announcements and answering your questions! Make sure you tweet me your questions!” I paused and without thinking, looked up at Frankie who had just stood up from his chair. “Where are you going, babe?”

He laughed, but didn’t speak. I didn’t realize what I’d said until my mentions went wild with the same questions. “Are you at Frankie’s apartment?” “Who were you talking to?” “Was that Frankie?” “Are you with Frankie?” I laughed as I scrolled through the explosion on my phone. 

I looked up at the screen. “Can I tell you guys a secret?” I glanced back and forth a few times before continuing. “I’m at Frankie’s apartment, because he’s the best friend in the universe and lets me stay here when I’m in town.”

“Did you just call me the best friend in the universe?” he called from the kitchen.

“Yeah? Why?”

“I thought I was more than that, but okay.”

“Shhhhhhhhh!” I said frantically.

“Oh shit. You’re streaming, aren’t you?”

“Yes, dingus!”

He came back into the living room and stood behind me to wave at the camera for a moment. “Hi, everyone!” he said happily before touching my shoulder lightly and returning to the chair.

“Alright, so I guess we’ll get started now,” I said with wide eyes. “I wanted to let everyone know that I’ll be starting a YouTube channel tonight with vlogs and comedy videos. As you all know I stepped away from the Hollywood Rejects project a few weeks ago for personal and professional reasons. That leads me to my second announcement! I’m moving to New York! My family and I are flying back to Florida tomorrow, but I’ll be driving back next weekend with my Dad to move my stuff. Okay, so now I’ll take your questions on twitter! Don’t forget to hashtag #AskZach!”

I was quiet for a few moments while I scrolled to find a nicely worded version of the question I wanted to answer most. “Okay, so this person asks ‘Are you getting your own place or moving in with someone?’ I’m moving in with someone. New York is really expensive, guys!”

“Next question is ‘Who are you moving in with?’ Well, I’m glad you asked! I’m going to be moving in here actually, with Frankie! ‘You said you’re going to be vlogging. Does that mean we’re going to be seeing a lot of Zankie since you’ll be in NYC?’ Definitely! Frankie and I do a lot together already and since we’ll be living together, you’re definitely going to have a lot of Zankie in my vlogs!”

“Someone wants to know what zankie is…” I started. I eyed Frankie over my computer screen with a smile. “Um. Okay. So Frankie and I were talking earlier today about this actually. And with us living together and both of us occasionally vlogging, among other things, we decided it’s probably time to be a little more open with you guys about things. Like especially our relationship things, because it’s probably going to be pretty obvious anyway, if it isn’t already.”

At that moment, Frankie slid onto the couch next to me. I scooted over a little bit so he was in the frame, too. And then without any warning, he wrapped his arms around my waist, and my wrapped around his back. He looked up as if asking permission and I smiled at him before he kissed me briefly. Suddenly twitter was going crazy again and we both laughed at our phones.

“I guess we should change the hashtag. It’s now going to be #AskZankie! We’ll give you a few minutes to compose your thoughts and send us questions.”

@ranceypants – 12:20 PM EST  
The rumors are true. @FrankieJGrande and I are moving in together and we’re doing a live Q&A RIGHT NOW! #AskZankie [link]

@FrankieJGrande – 12:21 PM EST  
My amazing boyfriend @ranceypants is moving in with me next week and we’re doing a live Q&A RIGHT NOW! #AskZankie [link]

We spent the rest of the hour answering questions from our fans, most of whom were tweeting things along the lines of being dead, having heart attacks, and not remembering how to breathe. It was rather concerning actually. But we eventually drew to a close just after 1:00.

“Okay, well we need to go guys, but it was really good to be able to talk to you all. I hope we can do this again soon!” Frankie, who was still snuggled into my arms agreed and said that perhaps we should answer one last question. And he showed me the one he had in mind. I laughed. “So, someone wants us to kiss again?”

Immediately there was a flood of tweets saying: “We all do!” “Please!” “Yesssssss!” and other such things. We both laughed and then I kissed Frankie again, a little less reserved than our previous peck. We broke apart and into fits of giggles.

“Love you all, talk to you soon!” I said as I hit the button to end the stream.

“How quick do you want to bet they’re going to have gifs and screenshots of that?”

“They’re probably already up, to be honest.”

“I would not be at all surprised.”


End file.
